They Weren't Even Friends
by The Spiny Butterfly
Summary: Why was she going to him, of all people?  It wasn't like they had much in common.  She had just been destroyed by the girl she loved, and he was the first person she thought of.  He was the only one who might understand what she was feeling.


**This is just a brief one shot where Santana goes to see Kurt after confessing to Brittany in "Sexy". Enjoy.

* * *

**

She called the cab, told the driver where to take her, paid, and watched him drive away, before realizing what a stupid idea this was. She conceded defeat to her stupidity and pulled out her phone. "Santana?" the voice asked. Not even a hello. Why would there be one? They weren't friends. They barely liked each other, if they did at all.

"Hey Kurt…are you still at school?" she asked quietly.

"Santana are you okay? I'm actually leaving rehearsal now. Are you okay though?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. He was rambling. He actually sounded concerned. "What building are you in? I'm actually at Dalton, if you can believe that…" she said, her voice trailing off as she sniffled, a few tears escaping her eyes. He happened to walk out at that moment, the broken girl standing below in the parking lot.

Kurt walked straight over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Santana? What happened?" he asked. What exactly would make Santana Lopez break down like this?

"Yes…I mean no…not really. Nothing." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around Kurt's torso. "I'm so sorry." She whispered against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, barely noticing the strange looks the two were receiving from his fellow classmates. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, and began to sob, her tears falling onto his uniform. She couldn't believe where she was. They weren't even friends. And she was in hysterics all over him.

After a few moments of just holding the girl, Kurt pulled back, reluctantly, and wiped a few tears away with his thumb. "She chose him…" Santana said quietly, her face streaming with tears. Kurt wrapped an arm around her and led her to his car, closing the door behind her after she'd climbed into the passenger seat. Kurt got into the driver's seat and started the car. He looked over to see her arms wrapped around her knees, and she was crying into them. He kept silent as he started the long drive to Lima. It wasn't until they were close that he broke it. "Did you want to go home?"

"No…" Santana said, turning her head to look at him. "Can I go to your house?" Kurt nodded his head and drove them there, the silence resuming. He walked inside glad to see that only his dad was home. "Go upstairs. I'll be there in a second." He said gently, and she actually went without a word.

"Hey dad." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt. Was someone with you?" Burt asked, thinking that Blaine might have followed him home, once again.

"Santana Lopez. She showed up at Dalton in hysterics, which is strange enough for her as it's an emotion that doesn't display hatred. I don't know how long she'll stay here…" he said, trailing off at the end.

"She can stay if she wants to." He said, to which Kurt thanked him and went upstairs, to see Santana sitting on the edge of his bed, toying with his comforter. He shut the door and sat down at the bench in front of his mirror, facing her.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asked, after a few moments silence.

Santana nodded, and told Kurt all about how she put it all out there, and Brittany had destroyed her. She had essentially rejected her. "She told me she wouldn't leave Artie…" she said towards the end of the story. She paused, looking down at her hand on the bed.

Kurt reached over and took her hand, willing her to continue. They weren't friends, but they were stuck. "She let me go. She let me walk away from her…" She whispered, more tears falling. How? She'd cried so much today that it was starting to hurt. She felt the loss of his hand replaced by his body next to hers, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, a hand rubbing her arm comfortingly. She rested her head on his shoulder. They weren't friends, but they knew what this felt like. They shared this same pain.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." She said again, after her tears had slowed.

"For what?" Kurt asked, looking down at the girl.

"You were in such a bad situation, and I didn't notice. I didn't try to help. If people find out about Brittany and me, even if there isn't one, they'll do the same to us. And you know how I feel…I know you do." She said, adding that little bit at the end.

They went back into silence. Eventually, they were lying on the bed, Kurt's arm still around Santana's shoulders, trying to comfort her as she cried. "I know how it feels." He said, eventually. "To be rejected. It's happened far too often for my liking." He said, trying to joke.

Santana reached over and grabbed his other hand, playing with it between her two. Eventually, she asked him to talk, just about anything, so he told her about Blaine, and about how he felt for him, and about how his dad had given him "the Talk" the other day, which caused the girl to laugh. Eventually, they fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, his hand moving through her hair, trying to keep her comforted, even as they slept. She'd kept crying through most of the conversation, and he was barely about to stay strong for her. She'd apologized, and nothing had been her fault. She had been just as hurt as he was. They weren't friends, but they were finding this common ground.

* * *

**When I first started writing it, it was much better. I apologize for lack of quality. It was mostly just something I had in my head that I needed to get out. **


End file.
